My Hero is You
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: This is a companion story to The Newest Family it's the first Father's Day after Kat and Cruger married, and Kathleen has a big surprise for her stepfather and commanding officer


Disclaimer: Don't own PRSPD or "My Hero is You" by Hayden Panettiere

* * *

**My Hero is You**

Kathleen looked at her twins over the boards; it had been a while since she skated and she was slightly nervous about her performance.

"Kathleen, come here?" it was her coach Michelle Fisher "What was that idea you had for tonight"

"I thought I would use my stepfather's last name for my introduction" she said "I already made the request and they said okay as long as I hyphenated my name so people know it's me"

"So we're set on 'My Hero is You' by Hayden Panettiere?" Michelle asked

"Yes, ma'am" Kathleen gave thumbs up as her mother came up

"Kathleen I heard you were changing your name for this performance, why?"

"It's just to say that I acknowledge Commander Cruger as my father… if I was younger and faced with using his name I would… I would hyphenate my name in a heartbeat if it was his name I was given the chance to carry"

Kat smiled "He would be happy to hear that Kathleen, he told me last night he was concerned that you wouldn't like the fact that he had married me"

Kathleen scoffed "I like it, I just think it should have happened a little sooner"

Kat looked surprised "How much sooner?"

"Let's see" Kathleen ticked off with her fingers "three years at least"

She skated laughing off before her mother could yell at her

Kat gave a groan of frustration

"What am I gonna do with her?" she asked Michelle

"Love her, like you always do" Michelle smiled

"Yeah," Kat sighed "she will always be special to me, because I lost her and got her back"

That night fell and Cruger grumbled as he was walked into the VIP booth of the arena.

"I don't understand why I have to be here," he complained figuring he was needed at the base

"You'll see" Kat said "come on you're a father now, you've got to get used to celebrating Father's day"

Cruger smiled, he had chosen to go in his human form so as not to stand out quite so much.

They showed the name on the screen for the next person and Cruger couldn't believe his eyes, it was Kathleen, but the name she had used was "Kathleen Manx-_Cruger_"

"That's why I needed to be here?" he said

"Yes, Doggie, that's the reason"

Then Kathleen's film appeared on the screen as she skated out on the ice.

"I took quite a while thinking up what I was going to do tonight, I've never really seen a reason to celebrate Father's Day before today so I wasn't sure what to do… "My Hero is You" is my chosen piece, it means a lot to me, it acknowledges someone to be the strong rock, and no one has been that more than my stepfather and Commanding Officer Anubis Cruger… without him I don't know where I would be. Thank you, dad, for making me who I am today and giving me the chance to shine. I carry your name tonight with pride in my heart" her voice said over the speakers

Cruger was stunned as the music began to play.

You know I try to be  
all that I can  
but there's a part of me  
I still don't understand

Cruger remembered when he first found Kathleen, a young lady on the wrong side of the law, who had a hard time trusting with all the reason in the galaxy after what she had been through.

Why do I only see  
what I don't have  
when my reality  
its things are not that bad

He watched her move with elegance and grace and realized what he really had handed her, a second chance. She was going nowhere and he gave her a place to go.

_Your faith has shown me that _

She went into a triple toe triple toe combination but with too much speed ended up turning the first triple toe into a quad. It only meant that she had trained that particular move and decided to throw something bigger

When my world goes crazy  
you won't let go,  
when the ground gets shaky  
you give me hope  
when I try to push you away  
you never move, yeah

Cruger could remember times when Kathleen would try to push everyone away from her but he wouldn't let her push him away, he had to gain her trust and that meant not backing down. She had always needed someone to stand up for her and no one else would, so that left it to him.

Now when I start doubting  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you

She had always needed a hero now she was saying she had one

I never saw the way  
You sacrificed  
Who knew the price you paid  
How can I make it right  
I know I've gotta try

Kathleen had never known what Cruger had really done for her until she was older, what had been sacrificed to help her and the other cadets out in this time of need.

_When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah _

Now when I start doubting  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
You believe there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you

Her movements showed that she had grown a lot as an individual since she had that chance encounter with Cruger at that bar all those years ago… she was now a woman with two children a loving home and a feeling of security that she had never known before.

And I hope that you can see  
You're everything that I wanna be, ooh

Cruger wasn't sure what to make of the routine, it was beautiful, but there was something about it, like she had poured her heart and soul into it, as she had never done before.

_When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah _

Kathleen went into her spin, a layback showed her true talent for the sport of figure skating.

_Now when I start doubting  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you _

My hero is you

Kathleen's voice came over the speakers again at the end of the song

"Thank you dad, you will always be my hero"

All Cruger could do was wipe a few tears as Kathleen bowed and waved to the crowd.

Erin and Emily had made something for Sky and he liked it but that day Cruger truly felt like he had gotten the greatest gift that was possible.

**The End**


End file.
